disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucky (Jake and the Never Land Pirates)
The Buccaneer, better known as Bucky, is a supporting character in the series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Bucky is Jake's living pirate ship and close friend. Background Bucky is a playful pirate ship that has a mind of its own and communicates through the ringing of his bell and fully understood by Jake and the others. Most of his roles in the show are rather minor with a few exceptions in which he uses his features to assist Jake and his crew. Despite his often small roles, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully deem Bucky their greatest treasure. It is also revealed in the episode "Skybird Island is Falling" that Bucky has the ability to form his sails into a hot air balloon to fly. In the episode "Undersea Bucky", it was revealed that Bucky has the ability to transform into a submarine. Appearances ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' One of Bucky's most significant roles to date is the episode "Bucky Makes a Splash". Here, Bucky is stolen by Captain Hook who needs a new ship to find a sunken treasure. Jake and his crew sneak on board Bucky to defeat the pirate but instead the Captain gets the upper Hook until Bucky washes them away with his water canon. Another episode centered around Bucky was "Bucky's Anchors Aweigh". Here, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Marina and their friend Mr. Octopus planned on giving Bucky a golden anchor as a gift. However, Captain Hook and Mr. Smee swipe the anchor taking it back to The Jolly Roger. Enraged, Bucky sails off in top speed after the sip, leaving Jake and the crew behind. Hook manages to lose Bucky but the Never Land pirates manages to catch up to him using a small boat. Once on board Bucky, they travel to the Jolly Roger and takes back the anchor. In the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky, Captain Hook forces Jake and his crew to race the Jolly Roger for the ownership of Bucky. Naturally, Hook decided to cheat, and Bucky was then owned by the villainous pirate. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully call Peter Pan for help. They learn that if they can retrieve the golden bell, Bucky would be there's once more. The crew set out to the Island of Bells and battled a fire-breathing dragon to obtain said bell. They head back to the Jolly Roger, retrieve Bucky, and all is well. Disney Parks Disney Junior Live! Bucky is seen with Skully atop of him in the show as apart of Jake and the Never Land Pirates' set. Trivia *In "Undersea Bucky" and "Jake's Birthday Bash!", it is revealed he can become a hot air balloon. *In "Undersea Bucky", it is revealed he can become a submarine. Gallery Jake aboard Bucky-1-.png|Jake standing aboard Bucky. Bucky's room in the Hideout.png Bucky..JPG Bucky sailing to Neverland.JPG Bucky ship.jpg Bucky2.png Bucky3.jpg Jake12.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates_02.jpg submarine Bucky.png|Submarine Bucky Category:Disney characters Category:Transportation Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates characters Category:Ships Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks